Field.
The present invention relates to improvements in vacuum relay valves by which a changing vacuum level is sensed and relayed to a dependent device which is controlled in accordance with the vacuum level. For example, a vacuum level in the air induction system of an internal combustion engine is sensed and used to operate a dependent device such as the distributor spark advance or an emission control device.